


Bending over

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [30]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, fic with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She bent down, eyes on the ground to look for the runaway owl when she heard a soft cough in the room. Fernweh looked over her shoulder, her advisers file into the room and Cullen’s eyes are glued to her bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bending over

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> 
> 
> Art by froschkuss (on her own ask) and animation by me (which was also requested by Froschkuss). Requested by iarinthel as well.

art by froschkuss

Fernweh cursed softly as the metal piece she was holding on to slipped from her grasp and fell to the ground. She followed the rolling figure across the floor and closed her eyes in frustration when it graciously hid itself under the war table. Holding back a groan, she wondered why she was excessively clumsy today.

She bent down, eyes on the ground to look for the runaway owl when she heard a soft cough in the room. Fernweh looked over her shoulder, her advisers file into the room and Cullen’s eyes are glued to her bottom. 

“Inquisitor,” he cleared his throat in an attempt to distract her from noticing the small pink tint spreading across his cheeks. Fernweh grinned, raising a brow at him and Cullen narrowed his eyes, almost like a warning that she dismissed. 

“Sorry, I keep drop-” as though on cue, while putting down the one she found, her fingers brushed against two other figurines and they immediately fall to the floor. 

_Tock, Tock!_

The now _too_ familiar sound of metal against stone almost made her grind her teeth. There was a silence in the room, the _awkward kind_ that made you shift from foot to foot. Fernweh watched the pieces roll away again, right up under the table to mock her efforts and she felt the heavy stares of Josie and Leliana waiting expectantly for her to bend down and pick them up. 

The inquisitor glanced at Cullen, whom smiled sheepishly at her, hand rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes traveling down her body. He was waiting and she was… _willing_. 

She grinned at him. 

“Oh, _clumsy_ … me.” The inquisitor sighed, dramatically, spinning herself around to slowly bend over, bum wiggling slightly as she caught the commander’s attention. He was wide-eyed, bright red and the look on his face was priceless. “I do say-so myself, I seem to have dropped something, _again_.” 

“Maker’s breath, _Fernweh,_ do you have to-.” Cullen’s voice squeaked, catching himself in the familiarity of saying her name. It was almost foreign outside of the bedroom, their pact of only uttering their names in private was ultimately broken. She’d laugh if she could but Cullen was glaring and someone snorted delicately in the background. She assumed it was Josie, since she cleared her throat immediately after. 

Fernweh ignored them, her butt still wiggling slightly as she searched for the missing pieces. When she sneaked a glance, Cullen graced her with a deeper shade of red before he turned his attention elsewhere, but it didn’t stay there long. 

She straightened up, pieces still in hand when she stood next to Cullen by the war table and she was still smirking, pleased with herself. She caught him sneaking a glance, a promise of retribution in his eyes for later. The inquisitor shrugged at him, scoffing at his unspoken threat. 

She probably shouldn’t have challenged him like that. Could have, shouldn’t - didn’t. 

She felt it, the squeeze of his fingers on her ass while Leiliana was speaking with her. She jumped, startled - Cullen looked at her, concerned. 

“Everything alright, Inquisitor?” He murmured, his lips nearly giving him away as he tried to hold down his grin. She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“You mean, _Fernweh.”_ The spymaster corrected and Cullen turned another shade of pink that was becoming a familiar sight to everyone when it involved the inquisitor. 

“Yes, well.” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what to add to that but his lover was quick to act in rebellion. 

She promptly _smacked_ his bottom. The sound of it rang, _with echo_ , throughout the war room. 

Cullen’s eyes widen in surprise, the sting of it harder on Fernweh’s hand than his arse, but she’d made her point, what _ever_ that was. Josie burst out laughing, despite her best efforts. 

The meeting was adjourned after that. 


End file.
